Crossroads Quest Tree
These are all of the quests (main quests and side quests) listed in order in the Crossroads region. Please note that this list in incomplete. If you have any information that you would like to add, please do. * Chim Foo Quest Tree * Sea Dragons Quest Tree * Ootu Mystics Quest Tree * Ice Raiders Quest Tree Crossroads [[Quest: Welcome To Ook|'Welcome To Ook']] *Meet The Very Important Monkeys - A new hero, which is you, has come to Ook. Let's hope you can defeat the sinister Shadow Demon Ka. But first, you should meet the VIMs of Clock Tower Square. [[Questline: A Hero Is Born|'A Hero Is Born']] *A Call To Action - Trouble is rising in Noogo Village. You wanna help? Talk to the Mysterious Warrior. *Shadow Assault - Think you can take on 3 lowly Spiderlings? With a weapon, oh yeah! * Solo Mission - It's time to go solo. You must retrieve an artifact at the Forgotten Temple to deliver to Captain Tyran, before it's too late. Unfortunately someone, or should I say something gets in your way. *Grim News - It's too late. The artifact was stolen. Now you must deliver the grim news to Captain Tyran in Clock Tower Square. [[Gearing Up|'Gearing Up']] *Gearing For Battle - You wanna battle? You gotta gear for battle! *Becoming A Warrior - Every warrior has a range weapon. So it's time you got a range weapon. [[A Larger World|'A Larger World']] *Scout Rescue - It's time for your first mission, to rescue 3 talking dragonflies. Yup, you heard me, 3 talking dragonflies, stuck on webs, with squeaky voices. *An Interesting Find - You need brains and brawns for this mission. Why? Because now the dragonfly scouts want you to get past the switches to retrieve a treasure chest. That's the brains part. The brawns part is that you need to get past an evil all-powerful statue known as the arena that causes unexplainably bad things to happen. *Unlocking The Past - A scientist named Loch who tends to babble wants to test your skills. And by test your skills, he means find 10 ancient Monkey King idols in one area. *Talk To The Dragonfly Scout - Back to the dragonfly scout. Apparently he has a gift for you. And another mission for you. *Find Zipp - A fellow monkey scout named Zipp hasn't returned from his mission. Now the dragonfly scout wants you to go into Blimp Ridge and look for him. *Protect Me - Time To Zipp Into Battle. Zipp has been trapped by Shadow Monsters. Now you gotta beat the Arena to save the poor guy. [[The Lurking Beast|'The Lurking Beast']] *Spider Boots - Zipp's mission was to look for Spider Silk to craft Spider Boots, which are resistant to sticky webs. Well guess what? That's your mission now. *A Shadowy Threat - You need to enter the lair of Rachnok and get the last ingredient to craft the Spider Boots, a spider shell. And the only way to get a spider shell is to take it from the Shadowy Spiderling. *Spider Boot Crafting - It's time to craft! Brento can help you with that. *Heroic Rescue - You have your Spider Boots. Now it's time to do a heroic rescue and rescue 4 villagers. *Defeat The Beast - The Mysterious Warrior has been captured, and it's up to you to rescue him and defeat the beast. *The Traveler - Rachnok The Giant Spider stole the artifact. Luckily you got it back. Now you must deliver it to Captain Tyran. It's time you take the shortcut. *The Legend of the Staff - It turns out the artifact is an actual piece of the Monkey King's Staff! The Mayor has ordered you to keep it safe and not to loose it, for it is very important. [[Reporting In|'Reporting In']] *Report To (Your Tribe Captain) - Are you ready to enter your tribe? You have to report to your tribe captain first. Mayor Bumbee's Questline * Scouting the Ruins - Mayor Bumbee wants you to scout three areas in the Forest Ruins. Reward: 240 Bananas/3600 XP * A Relic from the Shadow War - Mayor Bumbee wants you to look for Clues hidden in Treasures throughout the Forest Ruins. Reward: 240 Bananas/3600 XP * Dragontail's Tombstone - Mayor Bumbee wants you to find Dragontail's Tombstone in the Forest Ruins. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP * Tale Means Story - Mayor Bumbee needs you to find the Monkey King's War Journal at the Crumbling Gates. Reward: 440 Bananas/6600 XP * Hunting the Shadow Source - Mayor Bumbee wants you to find the source of the Shadows in Cindertop Highland. Reward: 460 Bananas/6900 XP * The Magma Citadel - Mayor Bumbee wants you to find a Magical Stone to the Magma Citadel in Cindertop Highland. Reward: 470 Bananas/7050 XP * The Log Books - Now that you have the stone to the Magma Citadel, Mayor Bumbee wants you to brave the ancient citadel and locate three Tribal Log Books and bring them back to her. Make sure to bring some friends! Crossroads Side Quests: Tulup's Daily Quest - Tulup wants you to destroy 5 barrels in The Floating Isles. Reward: 900 XP/25 Bananas Samez Daily Quest - Samez wants you to defeat 3 Bathogs in Blimp Ridge. Reward: '40 Bananas/1250 XP Tesen Daily Crafting Quest - Tesen wants you to find 3 Purple Petunia growing in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: '''50 Bananas/750 XP & Cracked Shadow Shard What A Toolbox - The Twins want you to find their Toolbox that they left in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward:'50 Bananas/750 XP & Purple Mek Tek Work Pants OR Wonky Wrist Watch The Magic Dice - Find Jeet's pair of Magic Dice in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: 50 Bananas/750 XP A Nasty Arena - The Twins want you to defeat the Arena in Blimp Ridge. Reward: '''60 Bananas/900 XP & Lucky Landu Daily Quest - Landu wants you to go to the highest and the lowest point in Soggy Creek. Reward: 80 Bananas/1200 XP & Pouch of Herbs Marshmallow Code - Mayor Bumbee wants you to find 3 Marshmallows and deliver them to Maurice in The Volcano Lair. Reward: 2220 XP/100 Bananas Hidden Treasure - Jeet wants you to find the Statue Treasure in the Forest Ruins. Reward: 240 Bananas/3600 XP Lera's Daily Quest - Lera wants you to defeat 10 Monsters in the Forest Ruins. Reward: 240 Bananas/3600 XP Defending Crossroads - Kian wants you to defeat the Arena and the Elite Spites in the Forest Ruins. Reward: 240 Bananas/3600 XP Bricks and Marshmallows - Get 5 Lava Bricks from the Forest Ruins and a Marshmallow in The Volcano Lair and bring them back to Maurice. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP Raiding the Crawlers - Kian wants you to defeat the Shadow Crawler at the Crumbling Gates. Reward: 430 Bananas/6450 XP Cleaning a Crazy One - Kian wants you to defeat the Co-op Arena in Crumbling Gates. Reward: 440 Bananas/6600 XP A Puzzling Puzzle - Jeet wants you to try to finish the mountain puzzle in The Crumbling Gates and see if it yields any Reward. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP The Rubber Bands - Wijit wants you to find her 5 Rubberband Balls in the Crumbling Gates. Reward: 440 Bananas/6600 XP Fixes and Marshmallows - Fix the Volcano Machine at the Crumbling Gates. Then bring back 3 Marshmallows for Maurice. Reward: 500 Bananas/7500 XP Caleph's Daily Quest - Caleph wants you to clear the Crawlers prison cells at The Crumbling Gates. Reward: 440 Bananas/6600 XP A Scout in Trouble - Kian wants you to find Mosym in Cindertop Highland. Reward: 460 Bananas/6900 XP Combat with a Big Bathog - Mosym wants you to defeat the Shadow Bathog in Cindertop Highland. Then, deliver the report to Kian in Clock Tower Square. Reward: 470 Bananas/7050 XP Arenas are Evil - Kian wants you to defeat Both Arenas in Cindertop Highland. Reward: 500 Bananas/7500 XP Super Strong Shard Box - Wijit wants you to find the 5 Pieces of Black Lava in Cindertop Highland. Reward: 470 Bananas/7050 XP Spites and Marshmallows - Defeat the Shadow Monster threatening the Volcano Machine in Cindertop Highland and take 5 Marshmallows to Maurice. Reward: 500 Bananas/7500 XP Kwipp's Daily Quest - Kwipp knows about 3 hiding spots in Cindertop Highland. Think you can find them too? Reward: 470 Bananas/7050 XP ''Please note:' This list of quests is not complete. There are many more quests in the game. Since Monkey Quest shut down, we no longer have access to the quest journal (a journal in the game that described all the quests).Category:Quests Category:Storyline Category:Quest Trees Category:Crossroads